Replacement
by baracudaboy
Summary: Set after an alternate ending to Tron Legacy. Kevin has fallen and Sam has become Clu's slave...but something is missing.


A Perfect Order by baracudaboy (real original tital there, herp)

And by god does he crave it, he loves the smell of him, the taste of him, the feel of those smooth black gloves, once foreign now familiar textures and their avid caress. The thick pulsing lines of Clu's program that now run through him do not let him forget these things. The new rerouted love and agony he feels over his new lord and master is an all encompassing obsession and Sam does his best to Please Clu in his new job, his new purpose.

Sam Flynn is Clu's pet, Clu's lover, Clu's confidant. At his feet, degraded and reduced to a whining pleasure program that wags his ass high in the air when broad warm hands stray from the control's of the network Clu spends most of his time linked into. Feeding in new information, deleting the imperfect and creating new more perfect programs and systems for secular the universe around him.

Of course he only acted as such because it was all Clu had left him with. The day that he had tried to escape with his father...

Clu had overpowered them easily when Sam and his father had made a run for it, high atop the bridge of the ship and close enough to touch the thick rip in technology and space that had brought Kevin to this brilliant and confused world so many times before.

Clu had accumulated a gaudy amount of power during the long dark time of Kevin's disappearance. While Kevin had aged, grown old and weak and sad in his solitude Clu had continued to work through the years , amassing energy, knowledge and warrior drone programs for his..."perfect world". Well it was perfect now wasn't it?

Clu had completed every task Kevin had set before him all of those hopeful years ago. He had created a perfect system, a massive machine of beauty and order and perfection that gleamed under the temperature lacking digital sun that floated every throbbing in the sky, a dusty red ball of fire on the horizon. The only thing missing now was Kevin at his side. Clu did not have the capacity to feel feel a real human emotion but he experienced a feeling of loss at the loss of his partner and accidental enemy. There was a piece of his circuity missing and something had to fill it before things could be truly "perfect". This little pup under his heels fixed that though, filled up the hole with a shiny new circuit board, so new but so familiar, a shadow, a reflection, an...upgrade.

Sam did things with a fervor that Clu had not experienced before. While he and Kevin had made slow passionate love. Whispering encouraging words in the darkness and holding each others faces close to each other to feel the warm of the other skin Kevin had taken him slow and had liked to be taken slow, gently, a preference that Clu had perceived and translated as sluggishness.

While he had felt a need for Kevin's affection and touches he was still just a program, a brilliant program but one lacking in the basic human emotion of empathy. He felt a loss but a loss could be replaced, right? A loss could be be made better by something new and better then that something of before.

Though it was hard for Clu at times to fit these parts of the puzzle in his network. Sex was such a foreign idea to him, to gain pleasure with no progress other then one that waxed and waned several minutes after completion. Though these thoughts seemed the most logical, the only possible answer of course, there were always little doubts tugging at the corners of Clu's mind.

Doubts scared him, what were doubts, programs didn't have doubts, they had procedures, they did not stutter while doing their jobs unless a virus was present.

Clu had checked his system many times for this tell tale virus... This affliction that had seemed to scuttle deep within his circuitry and gnaw at the wires that told him what a perfect system ought to be like...

Back to that puppy at his feet, had he just nudged him? Let his warm cheek glide over one of his shiny slick boots, was that a real touch? Was that a real program with a real procedure and did it make the system whole again, after such a loss, a loss of the creator... Sams mouth found its way to one of Clu's knees and he nudged it with his nose, snuffling and giggling before letting out a low hum. Clu let his hand slowly fall from the desk and on to Sam's head to ruffle his thick brown hair. he suddenly grasped it roughly between his fingers and jerked Sam up towards him bending his back in an awkward and kinked position till he whined.

"Mine" He growled and Sam mewled up at him, his eyes a blank wanton stare into his masters face. Clu pulled him closer and Sam adjusted as was needed. He got on his knees in front of Clu, the cold hard floor of his office straining against his knees, he could feel it, but he didn't care. Clu was giving him that look again, that far and away look of someone lost in their own despair and still chasing for its rub.

Clu's lips pulled up at a the corners for a small second, twitching in response to the loving programmed gesture and parting as a small gasp of hot breath escaped. He realized then that he was quite flushed, that Sam knew exactly how to quietly and soft touch him in all the right places, places that made the lines down his light suit pulse erratically and vibrate like the lights in Castor's pleasure club.

He kept one hand on Sam's head, massaging his scalp with his fingers and getting cute little sounds in return. He other hand wandered down to the small control patch on his crotch. He pushed a series of unseen buttons and a plate slid back quickly into his suit exposing his most sensitive and personal nodes.

Sam quickly took notice and pushed his face father into Clu's lap, thus allowing him to join in the pleasant and happy hum of his pet. Sam was also flushed and when his nose bumped up against the end of Clu's pulsing nude he gasped a little and blushed up at him in heavy eyed arousal. This is how Clu had trained him, reprogrammed him after the fall of Flynn, as a lustful and insatiable whore for the new Programmer and head-hancho of Tron. He let his own hand wander over his sensitive parts, he was literally vibrating with want. He wanted to fill that hole, wanted to replace that part of himself he had lost...

He suddenly pushed Sams head violently forward and forced him to take all of him between his slicked lips. Slamming in the back of his throat he quickly picked up quick jerking pace of small thrusts up into Sam's waiting mouth. Sam gargled and choked on the thickness invading his mouth. He gagged and blushed around the engorged node fucking his throat. he struggles emboldened Clu, yes, this is what he wanted, he was the creator of the perfect system, he didn't have to do these things for himself, he had all of these beautiful perfect peons around him to line things up the way they were supposed to go, make things happen the way they were supposed to happen.

He looked down at Sam's beautiful head, bobbing quickly along the slick length of Clu's wanton node. "Ahhh, ahhnnn" Clu pursed his lips, opened them and closed them as his breath stuttered out in a shaky hotness. "Ahh, yeaah, Kevin, ohh, please, ahh" Sam didn't pause when Clu uttered his father's name. It wasn't in his programming to do so and his only intent now was to please Clu, make him gasp make him overload...

Sam's wet tongue wrapped around Clu's node and he ran it up and down the shaft before Clu once again shoved his fullness all the way to the back of Sam's throat, coating his tonsils with creamy precum.

"Fuck, ahhnn. Let me fuck your mouth Kevin, let me fuck your perfect fucking mouth" He used the harsh words he had heard Kevin utter rarely when they had really pushed each others limits of pleasure during a sex bout. he used them in sucession, over and over and, he wanted it all, he wanted it back. This had to be like all of the times before because it had been beautiful and right and perfect. Clu wasn't willing to settle with the idea that this was a shoddy substitute, not an upgrade or an improvement. It was Flynn's flesh and blood, now his to bend into whatever perfect world he was to create.

Head calming laid against one of Clu's knees

Clu had made a mistake, he had deleted everything inside of Sam, and with it the influence that the Creator had passed to him. In trying to subdue Sam into the same role that Kevin had played at times, by trying to imprison that memory of his former partner and creator he had let his own program act as a virus, let it eat up everything he had...cared about.

He realized then he was alone, the obedient pet, the loving attention, it was his own arms wrapping around him, holding him during the cold nights of a life now forever without the one person that could have evolved him to a better, not perfect but better and wonderful plane of existence of program duality.

He had also erased hope, he had erased the spontaneous imagination of Kevin Flynn, the magic and influence that had allowed him to become something so great in the first place. He had become dormant, soon to be obsolete along with the workers around him who could only seek out each other for ideas and routes to other programs, building upon one another forever into a worthless nothingness of repetition and of Clu's guilt and now empty virtual heart.

wait...is this the end, DID I FINISH IT? lol, guess i did


End file.
